


Nightmares

by itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Danny, Stubborn Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs/pseuds/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs
Summary: Steve shows up at the office,goes straight to his office,draws the blinds and stays there.Danny knows what's going on and he can't stand watching Steve like that and he takes matters to his own hands
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A story I thought during class,yeah I know I should pay more attention at class but maths are boring and those goofs are the cure

Danny saw Steve walking to the HQ and going straight to his office,closing the blinds and door and staying there.He knew it was one of those days Steve hadn't gotten any sleep because of his nightmares.He knew that he either spent the whole night spinning around his bed trying to fight the demons that haunted him and get some sleep or he was out swimming and running,trying to get his mind away from them.No matter how many times he had told him to call him,no matter the time,Steve wouldn't listen.He knew that Steve didn't wanted to bother him with his problems but he wuld be damned if he would let him deal with it alone this time,Danny had enough.

He got up and out of his office.Chin,Kono and Lou had gotten up and came out of their offices,Danny signed to them to sit down and that he would handle it and he started walking towards Steve's office and the rest of the team back to their jobs.He opened the door letting himself in and then he closed it again.Steve looked up at him and waved him to leave.

Steve-Go away Danno

Danny-No,not again,I'm tired of going away Steve,it is the third time this week that you haven't gotten any sleep,you can't just come here and expect us,expect _ME_ not to worry.I told you a thousand times to call me if you have nightmares or you just can't sleep,no matter the time,but no,you don't,ever.I don't care what goes through your thick skull,I don't care if you think you are bothering us or you can deal with this alone or anything.You are not bothering us Steve,when will your stupid head understand it?you are family, _ohana_ _as you people say,_ you never bother me or anyone from our team.Also,you can't do this alone,no one can,I know you are a hardcore badass Navy SEAL and I, _or anyone else for that matter,_ will think less of you if you sit down and let us help you,get that?

Danny was talking and his hands were moving with extra fast speed than usual.Steve looked at him,he was tired,his eyes were red from the sleepless nights because of the nightmares and he also had a horrible headache on top of that

Steve-Are you done?

Danny-Yes

Steve-Okay,go away now

Steve was cupping his head,trying to massage his temples to sooth the headache,Danny noticed that

Danny-No,there is no chance in hell that I am going away,you will either talk to me what's in your mind here,get a painkiller for the headache and then we'll go to your house and you'll sleep or we'll go to your house get the painkiller and you'll go to sleep

Steve turned his head to look at Danny

Steve-We?

Danny-Yes,we,I am not leaving you alone because I know that you won't get a painkiller or sleep if I am not there,now talk or we go home

Steve-Go home

Danny-You stubborn SEAL

He grabs Steve's arm and he drags him out of the office.The rest of the team were looking stunned and Kono was grinning but but Danny didn't even bother to look at them,his first priority was to get Steve home and make him sleep.He opened Chin's office door,grabbing Steve with his other hand

Danny-Chin call the Governor,Steve and I are taking the day off

Chin-Okay bruh

He drags Steve out of the HQ and into the passenger's seat of the Camaro.

Steve-I can drive Danno

Danny-You have to relax you idiot,not to think how many cars or how many red lights you can pass.Now lay back and relax

He sits on the driver's seat and he starts driving.He doesn't go fast because he wants to help Steve relax.After a while they arrive at Steve's house.He tried to make him talk during the ride but all he was taking as a response were either monosyllabous answers or grunts.They get out of the car and inside the house.

Danny-You wanna talk or go to bed?

Steve turned around and headed to his bedroom,Danny went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and painkillers and he followed Steve.He gets inside the room,leving the glass and pills on the bedside table and gets a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt out of Steve's drawers and hands them to Steve.

Danny-Get dressed,get the painkiller,drink the water and go to sleep.I will come and check on you and if you are not sleeping by the time I come,I will force you to talk

Steve does as he's told while Danny leaves the room,goes downstairs,opens the TV and relaxes.


	2. Chapter 2

After 10 minutes he closes the phone withChin,he wanted to be briefed but no new case had came up.He decides to go up and check on Steve.He goes up the stairs,opens Steve's door and he finds Steve sleeping.He smiles and turns around to leave when he hears Steve screaming

Steve-Nooooooooo

He turns back and runs inside,Steve was shaking,turning around and screaming.he sits next to Steve,wraps his arms around him and tries to calm him down

Danny-Steve,Steve i's okay,relax,Danny's here,no one tries to hurt you,calm down babe

Steve stops shaking and struggling but he's still asleep and murmurs

Steve-No,no,please kill me,not them

Danny's heart broke listening to Steve giving his life for someone,probably someone important to him.He decided to wake him up because he couldn't stand watching Steve suffer.He started shaking him to wkae him up

Danny-Steve,Steven,wake up,it's me,Danny,wkae up babe

Steve still had his eyes closed but he murmured

Steve-Danno...

Suddeny he opened his eyes,he saw that Danny was there and hugged him

Steve-DANNO,you are alive?but how,Gracie,is she okay?

Danny-She's fine babe,I can get her here later for you to see her if you want,we are all fine,it was just a nightmare

Danny just realised what nightmares Steve was seeing.He thought that someone killed Danny and Grace and he couldn't do anything to stop it.He hadn't realised that Steve was crying on his shoulder,not a cry actuallu,more like small sobs and that Steve was hugging him even tighter

Danny-It's okay babe,just a nightmare

He was rubbing Steve's back,his hand was going in circles

Danny-You wanna talk to me babe?

Steve-No

Danny-It will help you,I want to help you,please let me do that

Steve-You help,just let me hug you

Danny-Always Steven,always,you know that

They stayed like this for some minutes.At some point Steve fell asleep again,on Danny's hug,Danny left him down of his hug slowly and get up to leave the room when Steve grabbed his arm

Steve-Don't leave,please

Danny-I am just going down babe,to let you sleep

Steve-Please,don't leave

Danny knew that if Steve was begging for him to stay there,he wasn't good.He layed next to Steve,Steve wrapped his arms around Danny and fell asleep immediately,both did.Around seven o'clock the afternoon,Steve woke up and he was staring at Danny,he was thinking if he should talk or not,he wasn't sure when Danny suddenly distracted his thoughts.

Danny-Go back to sleep babe,I am here,I am not leaving

Steve-I,I...

Danny turns around and looks at Steve

Danny-What is it Steve?

Steve-can I talk to you?

Danny and Steve both sit upright and look at eachother

Danny-Sure babe,tell me

Steve-Ehm,about the nightmares I had,it was Wo Fat,he had abducted you and Grace and he wanted to kill you and I was just standing there,looking,I couldn't do anything,I...

Steve took a deep breath,closed his eyes and tried to talk.Danny hugged him,cause he knew that Steve needed that,even if he wouldn't to ask for it

Danny-It's okay Steve we are here,I am here,I am gonna call Rachel to bring Grace here so you can see she is fine,Wo Fat is dead,you killed him,remember?

Steve noded in agreement

Danny-I am gonna make hot chocolate,bake some popcorn and call Rachel,we can have a movie night if you want

Steve noded in agreement,this was a big step he had taken,open up about his nightmares,his feelings,he felt like something heavy had gotten off his chest,he couldn't exactly say what but he felt good,they hugged for some more minutes and then Danny went downstairs to make food and call Rachel.She agreed, _thenkfully_ ,Danny thought that she might not agree but she said yes when she found the reason.She would bring her over in an hour which gave Danny enough time to prepare snacks and set the movie on TV and for Steve to shower and get ready.


	3. Chapter 3

After an hour Grace was there,duffel bag in her hands and inside the house.She was so happy to see both Danny and Steve.She was sitting to the couch next to Danny.

Grace-What happened Danno,you seem sad,where's uncle Steve?Why isn't he down here to greet me?Is he okay?

Danny-Steve is feeling a bit down and it's up to us, _up to you_ ,to make him feel better again,okay?

Grace-Okay,why?

Danny-He,uhm,he had some nightmares the last days and he didn't slept much

Grace-Oh

Danny-I was going to put a movie but I decided to let you decide,put the movie and I go to get snacks

Grace-Okay

Danny heads to the kitchen and Grace goes and puts one of her favourite movies on the TV when Steve comes downstairs.He looks tired but better than this morning.Grace runs up to him and hugs him tightly.

Steve-Hey Gracie

Grace-Hi uncle Steve?How you feelin?

Steve-Better now that you are here _(a_ _nd alive)_

He didn't told her the last part but he told it to himself,it was a huge relieve to see her there, _alive_ ,he knew she was okay, _Danny told him,and he trusted Danny,_ but seeing her alive and well,there,hugging him,it made him feel better, _like believing it was true even more_.He gets her on his hug _(he remembers that she is 13 years old and probably a bit big for that hugs but it made him feel better and Grace didn't complained,she knew how bad was a nightmare and she also knew how good Steve felt hugging her and she let him and hugged him back)._

Steve-What are we seeing?

Grace-Scooby Doo!

She knew how much Steve loved this movie and she loved it too so it was a win-win.He smiles at her and he takes her at the couch.They sit and she keeps hugging Steve, _she remembers what her father had told her,''Steve is feeling a bit down and it's up to us,up to you,to make him feel better again,okay?'','' **up to you** '' and she knew that hugs was usually the best cure for that._Danny brings the popcorn,the pizza,beers and some juice and sits next to them.When the movie finishes,Grace has fallen asleep on Steve's hug and Steve has fallen asleep too.Danny had long ago stopped watching the movie and he was staring at them.The man he loved hugging with his precious daughter on the couch,after watching a movie together,sleeping.He grabbed his phone and took a photo.Steve opend his eyes and looked at Grace.

Steve-I need to get her to bed

He gets up,Grace at his hug and goes to Mary's old room.He lays her there,covers her with a light bedding,kisses her on the forehead and wispers in her ear _Goodnight and swwet dreams Gracie._ He stares at her for a while,he loved her,Grace and Danny were his whole world,he loved them,he wanted to tell Danny,he wanted thme to be his family, _family as in husbands and kid,sleeping together and waking up together,doing all the stuff together,_ to show Danny he loved him _,them,all of them,Danny and Grace,_ every day.He decided to tell Danny.He got up and out of the room and headed to the living room,Danny was there,standing there,looking at him

Moments before

Danny was looking at them while Steve was getting an asleep Gracie up the stairs and to the bed,he loved the man,so,so freakin much.He never thought he would love someone like that again after Rachel _,_ _scratch that,he never loved Rachel like he loved Steve,he never loved anyone like he loved Steve._ and he wanted to tell him that,he wanted to let him know that.He got up and headed towards the stairs when he saw Steve coing down.

Present

They looked at each other for a few moments and then they decided to talk,at the same time

Danny-Steve...

Steve-Danny...

They stopped and looked at eachother

Danny-Can I speak first Steve?

Steve-Yeah,of course,it can wait


	4. Chapter 4

_It couldn't but Steve could._ He knew that he might loose the courage if he letted Danny speak first,like every other time he tried to tell Danny about his feelings _,and he was not good at that,_ but he would put Danny over everything he needs

Danny-I don't know how to say it exactly,it is a bit awkard and I really,really hope you won't be mad at me or that it won't destroy our friendship if it's not mutual but...

Steve felt weird,he was blushing and he was scared about what Danny would say _,he could leave him because he was too destroyed nd because he didn't wanted him to affect Grace like that,or that he would leave him because everyone leaves him._ He decided to let those thoughts slip and hear what Danny had to say.

Danny-But I love you Steve,not as a brother,as in l love you,I am in love with you

Steve was looking at him, _staring some people,who don't know them,would say._ He was relieved that Danny felt the same,everything Danny said _''I don't know how to say it exactly,it is a bit awkard and I really,really hope you won't be mad at me or that it won't destroy our firendship if it's not mutual but...''_ he had thought before, _more than once,_ but it was true,Danny felt the same _,he couldn't believe that._

Danny-Steven?

Steve kept looking at him untile he decided that he should say something instead of sitting there and looking _,staring,_ at Danny like a fool

Steve-Thank God

He run towards Danny,he hugged him and then he kissed him _,desperetaly,he wanted this for so long,he couldn't believe it was true,that Danny was his_

Danny didn't stayed inactive on the kiss, _he was desperate too,he was feeling everything Steve was feeling and he was so happy._

After a while,when they finally broke the kiss _,because hey,they are in need for air,_ they looked _,stared,_ at each other

Steve-I love you Danno,like love you,in love with you too Danno,for long time

He hugs him and Danny wrapped his arms around Steve because he knew Steve wanted this hug _,he needed that hug after all those nightmares and everything hw went,and kept going,through._ It wasn't long when Steve felt asleep on Danny's hug and Danny felt the weight of a 6ft SEAL falling on him, _he tried to keep him up but he wasn't succesful since he was only 5'5'',_ so he patted him in the back,tried to wake him before they both fall to the ground

Danny-Hey big boy,you are way too big fro me to carry you up the stairs and to the bed,wake up

Steve opened his eyes,still half asleep _,and he didn't let go off Danny's hug,Danny was there alive and not dead like in his nightmares_

Steve-Okay Danno

And they headed upstairs,to Steve's bed to sleep _,they had a lot of sleep to catch up,especially Steve who had lost a lot of sleep the last weeks._ He never had a nightmare again,Danny was sleeping next to him and Grace to her bed _(not Mary's anymore,they had moved in and Mary's old room became_ Grace's).He could have them close to him, _he could make sure they were safe,_ and that was everything he wanted _,needed,_ so he could sleep.


End file.
